Home Is Where The Heart Is
by Rylie1990
Summary: When a face from the Braxton's past returns, heartbreak lies ahead for one of the brothers. will this woman really be able too walk away again or will she realise that home really is where her heart lies?
1. Chapter 1

**This is another Home and Away fanfic I have been working on, would love to know what you think.**

Casey was running late for school, he was interrupted by a knock at the door as he tried to get his school things together. Casey dropped his bag on the floor as he opened to door to reveal a beautiful petite brunette. The woman was wearing a pair of white linen trousers and a silk alter neck top, her hair was down and hung just past her shoulders in loose curls, half of it was pinned back with a hair pin.

"OH my god Becca" Casey exclaimed as he moved forwards and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Hey sweetie" Becca squealed as Casey spun her round, before stopping and gently returning her feet to the floor.

"What are you doing here? How are you?" Casey's questions came one after the other. Becca giggled "I'm sorry it's just I'm so pleased to see you" he added as he hugged her again.

"I know, its good to see you to honey, but I'm afraid this isn't a social call. I really need to see your brother is he in?" Becca asked.

"No he's at the beach…Hang on how did you know we lived here?" Casey wondered curiously.

"Oh a lady at the Diner told me where you lived. I have to say she wasn't too impressed when I told her who I was looking for" Becca explained

"Let me guess a little oldish lady dark hair, looks a bit like a pixie" Casey smiled.

"Yeh that's her, why who is she?" Becca replied.

"Her name is Colleen Smart, lets just say she doesn't like us Braxton's too much" Casey laughed.

"Well it's a good job I gave her my maiden name then isn't it" Becca teased "Ok so which direction is the beach"

Casey just laughed; he picked up his bag and closed the door behind him "Come I'll show you. It's on my way to school" Becca followed Casey gladly. He led her to the beach as they walked along the sand Becca noticed a familiar figure catching some waves.

"He's still got it then" Becca smiled as she watched the figure.

"Yup" Casey grinned as he noticed the way Becca was watching him. "Shit I'm late, Bec I'm gonna have to go. Will you be ok?" Casey asked as he looked at his watched.

"Yeh I'll be fine, I'm pretty sure I can still handle your brother" Becca smiled as she gave Casey a quick hug and watched him disappear up the beach.

"Becca?" A familiar voice questioned from behind her. Becca turned slowly "What are you doing here?" the voice asked.

"That's a nice way to greet your wife" Becca smiled weakly, it wasn't until she was looking straight at him that she realised he hadn't changed a bit. He was still the same guy she married when she was 16.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brax was stood in the car park of Angelo's when he saw a familiar woman standing with his brother, he noticed Casey walking towards him.

"Hey Casey is that Bec?" Brax wondered.

"Yeh she's here to see Heath about something" Casey replied. Brax looked worried; he wondered what could have brought her back to town. As far as he knew Becca had been living in New Zealand for the last 8 years, there was only one thing Becca would have come back for. And Brax was extremely worried how Heath was going to the news.

"So what have you been doing with yourself?" Heath wondered what his wife had been getting up to while she was away.

"Busy working mainly" she replied as she looked out to the sea. Becca and Heath were now sat on the sand side by side.

"Oh yeah, what do you do?" Heath asked curiously.

"I'm a doctor, well a consultant actually. I'm an Oncology specialist" Becca's explanation had confused Heath "I'm a cancer doctor" she smiled.

"Oh, no way that's awesome" Heath said unconvincingly, Becca could tell he was still pissed about the way she left. But she didn't want to rock the boat by bringing it up, she had come to the bay to ask a very important question and she knew pissing Heath of was not a good idea.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I thought it was you" a voice said as it approached them from behind.

"Hey you" Becca grinned as she turned round and saw Brax. She stood up and gave him a warm hug. "You look well"

"Yeh I feel it, so what are you doing here?" Brax asked he wasn't sure if she had told Heath yet. He noticed the look Becca threw at him and quickly changed the subject "How long you in town for?"

"Not long, just passing through I'm afraid" Becca replied "Got some business to take care of" she mouthed silently to Brax so Heath couldn't see.

"Oh well I'd better go, I'm late for meeting Charlie" Brax said as he turned to Heath "Don't forget your due at work in 20minutes…I'll see you later Bec" Becca nodded before turning back to Heath.

"Why are you here Bec?" heath asked softly as he turned to face her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brax could see Charlie watching him curiously from the car park "Who's that talking to Heath?" she asked as Brax approached.

"Her names Rebecca Braxton, she's Heath's wife" Brax explained. Charlie's jaw dropped she had never heard this woman's name mentioned before now.

"What's she doing here?" Charlie wondered.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling it won't be good. She's been in New Zealand for the last 8 years" Brax said as he watched Becca and Heath still sat where he had left them.

"You know why" Becca replied. Heath just stared at her.

"I want to hear you say it" Heath said firmly.

"Ok…I've met someone, and he loves me" Becca said as she flashed a huge diamond engagement ring "I want to marry him…but I can't do that until I get a divorce from you"

**How do you think Heath will react? Reviews please!**

**Also for all of me Save me From Myself readers I will be updating soon!**


	2. DIVORCE

"You want a what?" Heath snapped as he rose quickly to his feet "I don't see or hear from you in 8 years, and when you finally do get in touch it's to tell me our marriage is over" Heath yelled.

"For god sake Heath it's not like you didn't see this coming" Becca replied she was a little annoyed by his outburst "Our marriage was over the day you…" Becca was interrupted.

"Yes I know what I did" Heath spat "And I swear I will never forgive myself for that, but you can't say you were entirely blameless in all of this"

"No probably not Heath but it doesn't change the fact its over, I'm marrying someone else" Becca reminded him.

"Not unless your get divorced from me you're not" Heath protested before storming off up the beach.

"Heath, HEATH" Becca yelled as she ran after him "For god sake Heath why do you have to be so bloody childish" she called out as she continued to hurry after him. Heath walked into the surf club and headed straight upstairs to Angelo's. Brax's head shot up when he heard a familiar screech.

"Heath Braxton you come back here now, I'm not finished talking to you yet" Becca yelled, she was now in Angelo's as well.

"I wouldn't call this talking" Brax said as he walked towards them "Could you at least take this into the office" Brax brought their attention to the restaurant full of customers.

"Fine" Becca snapped as she headed towards the office door.

"I have nothing to say" Heath said as he headed behind the bar.

"Oh really well I have plenty" Becca was now stood in front of Heath again.

"I mean it Heath office now" Brax warned. Heath nodded he knew this was an argument he wasn't going to win. Heath followed Becca into the office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're wasting your time" Heath sulked.

"Why are you being like this? I don't understand what your problem is" Becca argued.

"My problem? I don't have a problem" Heath was determined not to give in.

"This is ridiculous! Look I have the paperwork for you to sign in my car, I'll go and get it, you can sign them and then I can go home. You won't have to see me again" Becca said as she walked out of the office and headed to her car. Heath followed her and headed over to Brax.

"What's she doing here?" Brax wondered if he had guessed correctly.

"She wants a divorce so she can go and marry Mr Perfect" Heath scoffed as he poured himself a drink of vodka.

"What she's engaged?" Brax expected the divorce part, but was a little shocked at Becca's reasons for wanting one.

"Yup, and she's got the huge rock to prove it" Heath replied as he necked the glass of vodka before pouring himself another one.

"I'm sorry man, but surely you knew it would happen eventually, you and Becca weren't exactly on speaking terms were you?" Brax pointed out this very important fact to his brother.

Heath frowned as he watched Becca walk back to the bar with some paper in her hand. She put it in front of him "OK I have stuck stickers on the parts you need to sign" she said as she showed Heath the orange stickers.

"Don't I at least get some time to read over it first?" Heath snapped.

"Fine I'm in town for 48 hours and then I'm out of here, right" Becca replied before turning on her heels and walking out of the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Becca was foraging in her bag for her car keys she was upset after her 'chat' with Heath. As she pulled them out of her bag she dropped them on the floor "Hey its ok I've got them" a voice said from behind her. Becca was relieved to see Casey standing there, Casey bent down and picked Becca's keys up before putting his arm back around his girlfriend.

"Are you alright Bec?" Casey asked when he noticed the tears in Becca's eyes.

"Yeh" Becca quickly replied putting her hand on her mouth "No not really" she added as she started to cry "I'm sorry" she cried. Casey quickly hugged Becca.

"What happened?" Casey's girlfriend interrupted "Oh sorry I'm Ruby"

"Hi Ruby, Heath won't sign the divorce papers" Becca explained as she pulled away from Casey.

"Divorce Papers?" Ruby's jaw dropped just like Charlie's did earlier. Becca just nodded "You and Heath are married?" Ruby wondered

"Yeh" Becca sniffed.

"Oh my gosh I had no idea" Ruby frowned at Casey "Casey didn't tell me"

"Why would he, we haven't been together for nearly 8 years now. I just don't understand why Heath is being so stubborn about this" Becca had now pulled away from Casey all together; she unlocked the door of her White BMW Z3.

Ruby and Casey watched curiously as Becca drove out of the car park "I still can't believe someone like that was married to Heath" Ruby said as she looked up at Casey.

"I know, but Becca wasn't like that then, she was young" Casey replied.

"How young?" Ruby wondered.

"She was 16, the only reason they got married is because Becca's parents made them" Casey explained, Ruby looked confused "Heath got her pregnant" he added.

"Oh my god" Ruby was stunned.


	3. What happened?

Ruby was still trying to get her head around the fact Heath had got a girl pregnant at 16 and had been forced to marry. Heath Braxton wasn't the kind of person who could be forced into anything.

"It didn't happen like you think it did though" Casey added when he saw Ruby's face "You know yourself, no-one makes Heath do anything. Thing is Heath and Becca didn't just get married because she was pregnant, they were in love"

Ruby just stared with a blank expression so Casey took this as a cue to continue "I don't remember much about the wedding but I know it was small and quick"

"So what happened to the baby?" Ruby wondered why Casey hadn't mentioned the baby yet.

"There was no baby" Ruby's eyes widened when Casey spoke.

"I don't understand" Ruby was now extremely confused.

"When Becca found out she was pregnant, her and Heath were married within 6 weeks. Unfortunately Becca had a miscarriage before she got to the three month mark" Casey explained, Ruby could see it was quite painful for him to talk about.

"Oh my god Casey I'm so sorry, is that why they broke up?" Ruby was wrong to presume this.

"No" Casey said.

"So what happened then?" Ruby wondered curiously.

"After the miscarriage Heath and Becca grew closer together it was about a year later when Heath turned 18 Becca found out she was pregnant again, everything was going so well for them and they were so excited about the baby. But there were some complications with the pregnancy. When Becca was 6 month pregnant she was rushed into hospital for a c-section because the placenta had detached" Casey said softly, Ruby held Casey's hand as he continued "They had a little girl, she lived for about three days on life support. Becca and Heath had to turn the ventilator off because she wasn't going to get better. Heath went off the rails after she died, he couldn't handle it and started drinking heavily. It wasn't until about 6 months later when it happened"

"What?" Ruby whispered.

"I don't remember much because I was only 10, but we were at home and had just finished dinner. Me, Brax and Mum were in the lounge watching TV when we heard Becca and Heath arguing from upstairs, we heard a lot of banging around so mum muted the TV" Casey had tears in his eyes "One minute they were arguing the next minute Becca came crashing down the stairs. None of us knew what had happened, Becca was unconscious when we saw her, Heath had her in his arms and was telling her he was sorry over and over again" Casey explained.

"Do you think he pushed her?" Ruby asked. Casey frowned.

"No, Heath would never hurt Becca. Not on purpose" Casey defended his brother instantly.

"So is that why she left?" Ruby asked.

"No, Becca left because when she fell she was pregnant. Apparently she had only found out that morning and had been to talk to mum about it. Heath didn't even know, Becca lost the baby and after that she decided she couldn't be with Heath anymore" Ruby squeezed Casey's hand when he finished explaining what had happened between Becca and Heath.

Becca closed the door of her motel room and slammed her bag down on the bed before sitting on the edge of it. Her chat with Heath didn't exactly go to plan. Becca expected Heath to be upset about it, but she never in a million years thought he would refuse to sign the papers point blank.

As Becca walked to the sink to get herself a glass of water she was shocked to hear a knocking on the door, as she opened it she saw Heath standing in front of her. Becca tried to close the door but Heath put his foot in the way "Bec, we need to talk" Heath said as he pushed the door open. Becca frowned.

"What so now you want to talk?" Becca spat aggressively.

"I know I over reacted before and I'm sorry" Heath replied. Becca's face softened "You'd better come in then" she said as she gave in to him. Heath walked past Becca before turning back to face her.

"I shouldn't have kicked off earlier" Heath apologised "Its just seeing you again made me…"

"I know" Becca interrupted "I didn't expect to feel like this either. Look I know me coming here and asking for a divorce the way I did could have been handled better, but the truth is I didn't really know how to ask you"

"Why? Did you think I'd hurt you?" Heath wondered he stepped closer to Becca.

"No of course not. I just meant I had it all worked out in my head how this would happen, but the truth is I took one look at you and had no idea what to say to you. This isn't easy for me either you know" Becca explained and surprisingly Heath listened.

"Tell me about this guy who wants to marry you" Heath sighed as he sat on the sofa.

"What? Heath I'm not doing this" Becca exclaimed.

"Please I want to make sure he deserves you before I sign any papers" Heath had always been protective when it came to Becca.

"Ok fine" Becca frowned as she sat down beside Heath on the sofa.

**Sorry it's not a long one, but I wanted to update. I have a lot planned for the next chapter.**

**There will be a flashback of what really happened the night Becca fell and also I will be introducing Cheryl into the next chapter. Cheryl holds a very important secret, what do you think it could be? **

**And please review, the more I get the quicker I will update.**


	4. The Lie

"Well he's also doctor, a surgeon actually and his name is Simon" Becca started to tell Heath about her fiancé, she told him about how they met and what interests they share. The more Heath heard about this guy the more he realised he was out of his depth. Becca was no longer in his league and if he was honest she never was in the first place.

After a few hours of chatting and laughing Heath eventually left Becca alone, she was relieved he had gone. Not because she didn't want him there but more because she was worried about how badly she wanted him to stay.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

When Heath had gone Becca sat on the couch and went over everything in her head, as she continued to think she just kept coming back to the same thing, the accident. Becca thought about how devastated she and Heath were when they lost their little baby girl Isla Grace Braxton.

Becca also thought back to what happened six months later.

_**Flashback**_

_It was early one morning when Becca called round at Cheryl's house Heath had gone surfing with Brax and some of the other boys "Hey baby girl what's up?" Cheryl asked as she sat next to Becca at the kitchen table._

"_I'm pregnant" Becca replied bluntly, Cheryl just stared blankly for a few moments_

"_Ok how pregnant?" Cheryl wondered_

"_6 weeks…I don't know what to do?" Becca cried she felt Cheryl's arms wrap around her instantly._

"_Its ok we can work this out" Cheryl soothed as she held Becca tightly._

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

_Later that night after tea Heath had stormed off upstairs in one of his usual drunken states after hurling a load of abuse at his mum, Becca followed Heath upstairs to confront him about his outburst and also to question him about the fact their savings account was empty._

"_So where is the money Heath?" Becca yelled as she followed Heath out of their bedroom and into the hall way. Heath just shrugged._

"_It's gone, it's all gone" Heath replied smugly, Becca was furious she had worked all the hours god sent to save that money. She had no choice after Heath had quit his job and spent most of his time at the pub or in the bookies._

"_You're not even sorry are you" Becca yelled "I can't believe I wasted my time on a low life like you, I could have been at Uni now studying medicine but no I'm stuck here with a pathetic drunk" _

_Heath retaliated by moving towards her fiercely "Take that back you bitch" Heath yelled. Becca just shook her head._

"_No I meant every word of it. You know what I'm glad Isla didn't make it, just think what a disappointment you would have been as a father" Becca didn't mean to be so harsh but she was so angry with Heath. _

_Heath reacted in a way Becca did not expect he moved forwards her making her edge backwards towards the top of the stairs, suddenly Heath raised his hand up causing Becca to move away quickly. As she stepped backwards she slipped and tumbled down the stairs. Heath realised what he had done as soon as he saw Becca fall backwards._

_As Becca rolled down the stairs Heath ran after her, he hit the floor when she did "Bex" he cried as he tried to wake her._

_Brax, Cheryl and Casey rushed to the bottom of the stairs to see Heath sat on the floor with Becca's head in his lap "Becca I'm so sorry, baby I'm sorry. I love you so much baby I'm so sorry" Heath kept repeating over and over again._

"_Oh my god what happened? Heath what did you do?" Cheryl screeched, Brax had gone to call for an ambulance._

_It was around 5 minutes later when the ambulance crew arrived, they started working on Becca straight away, and although she was unconscious Becca was still breathing "What happened?" Asked the paramedic as he attached a blood pressure monitor to Becca's arm. Brax, Cheryl and Casey all looked at Heath._

"_Er...she just slipped and she fell" Heath was still in shock._

"_Right ok, is there anything we need to be made aware of any medical conditions that could cause complications?" The paramedic asked Heath._

"_Er…Yeh she had a caesarean about six months ago" Heath replied blankly._

"_Is that everything?" The paramedic turned you Brax and Cheryl now._

"_Yeh" Heath nodded._

"_No" Cheryl interrupted "She's six weeks pregnant"_

_Heath slid down the door as his mum said the words, what had he done._

_Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

_After a long wait at the hospital Becca finally woke up, she had made it clear she didn't want Heath any where near her. Cheryl had stayed with her the whole time, she was desperate to know what had happened. Cheryl was horrified as Becca explained what Heath did and why she fell._

**End of Flashback**

Becca's eyes were now full of tears as she thought back to what happened that dayshe couldn't believe what Heath had done. But she was more shocked by the next decision she made, the decision that no-one else knew about, no-one that is except Cheryl.

**Another Flashback (The secret Cheryl knows is revealed in this one)**

_A doctor came into the room and did an ultrasound confirming that Becca was still pregnant. Unfortunately Becca couldn't decide if she was happy about the news or not._

_After what had happened earlier with Heath and all his recent behaviour Becca wasn't sure if she still had a future with Heath, never mind if she wanted to bring his child into the world. Cheryl could see the anguish in Becca's eyes, she reached over and took hold of her hand gently._

"_Listen as much as I love my boy, you need to get yourself outta there" Cheryl advised, Becca was stunned that her mother-in-law could even suggest this._

"_What about the baby?" Becca wondered_

"_That all depends on you, I know it's a hard choice to make but I think you need to draw a line under you and Heath. He is on a mission to self destruct and if you don't get out now he will drag you down with him. I know I am his mum, but I can't sit around and wait for that to happen. You deserve better than this" Cheryl explained. _

"_Heath would never understand if I had an abortion" Becca reminded Cheryl who just frowned._

"_Then we don't tell him this stays between us, we'll tell him you lost the baby. Hopefully this will be the wake up cal he needs to sort himself out" Cheryl squeezed Becca's hand tightly "Listen whatever you decide I will always support you"_

**End of flashback.**

Becca could feel the tears trickle own her face as she thought back to the abortion and the note she left for Heath telling him she was moving away to be closer to her parents.

Becca had regretted a few things in her life, but the main thing she regretted more than anything else was giving up on her marriage. She knew she would never love anybody the same way she loved Heath.

Simon was a kind and caring guy who worshiped the ground Becca walked on, and although he could give her the life she deserved. Something suddenly dawned on Becca, while she was telling Heath all about this guy who wanted to marry her; she failed to mention one detail, one tiny detail that would change everything. Becca didn't love Simon…

Rebecca Annaleese Braxton was still very much in love with her current husband, it wasn't until she had actually sat down and spoke to Heath that she realised this…

**Please let me know what you think about this chapter. I promise it will get more interesting as things start to unravel. Becca's fiancé will be introduced in my next chapter and lets just say Simon Taylor isn't as nice as he seems**.

**Thank you for all of your reviews and adds. They mean a lot.**


	5. Tell me you don't love me

Becca had no idea why she had accepted a dinner/party invitation from Cheryl, but here she was walking up the familiar drive way with a crate of beers in her hand. Becca didn't bother knocking on the front door; she could hear the loud music playing in the back garden, she followed it. She walked down the side of the house in into the back garden.

Becca smiled as she watched all the familiar faces drinking and laughing, although she would never admit it out loud for the first time in a long time Becca felt like she was at home.

"Batten down the hatches boys the bitch has come home" Cheryl's voice bellowed over the loud music, causing all the boys to look around. "Come here and let me look at you" Cheryl grinned as she approached Becca. "Someone take this beer of her will ya" Cheryl spat in her usual aggressive tone. One of the River Boys quickly took the beer from Becca just in time for Cheryl to give her a hug. As Becca looked over Cheryl's shoulder she could see Heath walking towards them. Becca pulled away from Cheryl.

"I thought you said he wouldn't be here" Becca frowned.

"Yeah well he wasn't gonna be, but he is now you don't mind if he stays do you?" Cheryl smiled. Becca knew exactly what Cheryl was up to.

"Why would I, it's his house" Becca replied as she pulled herself a beer out of the crate.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Becca was enjoying the party and reconnecting with all of her old friends, Becca was heading to get herself another drink when she was stopped in her tracks by Heath "You just gonna ignore me all night?" Heath asked as he put his hand on her waist. Becca took a deep breath as Heath pulled her towards him.

"Heath stop it" she whined as she pulled away slightly only to be pulled closer again. Heath was just about to move in for a kiss when he was interrupted.

"So this is why you can't answer my calls" a voice snapped as the music died.

"S…Simon" Becca exclaimed as she struggled free from Heath "What are you doing here?"

"I was worried about you" he replied as he walked closer to Becca he looped his arm around her waist and gave her a lingering kiss on the lips. Heath gritted his teeth as he watched Becca kissing her fiancé.

Simon stood out like a sore thumb in this group of River Boy's, he was wearing a pair of dark denim jeans and a red checked shirt which was tucked in, his hair was short and gelled into a spiky style and he was quite a small build. As Heath stared at the man he struggled to see how Becca found him attractive.

Becca had somehow managed to persuade Simon to stay for a drink, she wanted to talk to Cheryl some more. Simon was standing near the side of the house when Heath approached him "So you're the hotshot doctor she's marrying then?" Heath said with a cocky smile.

"And you're the surfie trash she is still married to" Simon replied "Mind you can't say I blame you for hanging on to her she is hot"

"You can say that again, and not just out here either" Heath smirked as he watched Becca talking to his mum. Suddenly Heath noticed the uncomfortable look on Simon's face. It was then he realised what was going on "Oh my god, she hasn't put out for you yet has she?" Heath was highly amused.

"Not that it's any of your business but me and Rebecca are waiting until we are married" Simon fidgeted as he replied. Heath just burst out laughing.

"Wow" he grinned.

"Yes well mine and Rebecca's relationship is based on more than just sex" Simon defended his relationship to Heath.

"I'm sorry are we talking about the same woman here, the Becca I know is all about the sex, mind you then again she is probably just worried you won't be able to meet my high standards" Heath said smugly. Simon gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. But he relaxed when he saw Becca approach.

"You ready to go babe" she asked as she grabbed his hand. Simon smiled when he saw Heath's face drop. Simon decided to rub Heath's face in it and planted a kiss on Becca's lips right in front of Heath.

Simon watched as Becca walked out of the bathroom in her pink silk slip, she was just brushing out her hair when she noticed Simon staring at her "What's wrong?" she asked curiously as she put the brush on the dressing table.

"You look so beautiful tonight" Simon smiled as he walked towards Becca and looped his arm around her waist; he started to kiss her neck gently. Becca giggled as she felt his stubble brushing against her neck. Becca jumped suddenly when she felt Simon's hand moving up the inside of her leg.

"Simon stop" Becca said as she tried to struggle free, but Simon didn't hear her (or so she thought)

"Just relax" he whispered as he grabbed her wrist and continued to kiss her neck.

"No, Simon. Stop" she tried again but as she tried to moved her arm Simon tightened his grip.

"OW Simon stop it your hurting me" Becca shrieked and pushed Simon away "I told you not until we're married" Becca snapped as she rubbed her wrist.

"What so you'll put out for him but not for me? I didn't see you pushing Heath away earlier when I arrived" Simon yelled.

"That's because you arrived before I had chance to do anything" Becca replied "Please don't be like this Simon, you know why I want to wait" she walked slowly towards her angry fiancé.

Becca was relieved when she saw Simon's face relax as she touched his hand "I know, I'm sorry it must be the beer. You know I'm not used to drinking it" Simon replied as he moved forward and kissed Becca's cheek "I booked in to the room next door. Get some sleep I'll see you tomorrow" Simon kissed her cheek again before turning a walking out of the door.

Becca was a little worried by what had just happened between her and Simon; she had never seen him like that before. Maybe he was right maybe it was the beer, she thought to herself as she slipped into bed. But something he had said had stuck in Becca's mind _'I didn't see you pushing Heath away…' _These words went round and round in Becca's head for most of the night she realised Simon was right. If he hadn't arrived when he did would she have even tried to push Heath away?

Becca realised how close she had come to kissing Heath that night, she knew she needed to get him to sign the divorce papers and fast because who knows what might happen the next time she and Heath were alone together.

Simon was shocked when he woke to find a note slid under his door. _Gone to get the paper signed so we can go home, meet me at The Pier Diner at 10. love Rebecca x_

__

Heath grinned as he watched Becca come out of the water; she was wearing a red and black polka dot bikini. He held out her towel for her, as Becca reached out for her towel it was then Heath noticed the red mark around her wrist. He quickly grabbed Becca's arm to get a closer look.

"What's this?" Heath snapped, Becca quickly pulled her hand away and wrapped the towel around her torso.

"It's nothing, just an accident" she replied quickly

"Becca did he do that to you?" Heath frowned.

"It was just a misunderstanding that's all" Heath was furious he turned and stomped off up the beach.

"I'll kill him" Heath snarled.

"HEATH" Becca yelled as she ran after him "Heath please" she called again, this time grabbing his arm making him turn around to face her.

"Please it's not what you think. It was an accident" Becca smiled trying to calm him down. Luckily it worked "Look I really need you to sign them papers" Becca tried.

Heath just shook his head and took a step back "No way, not if he did this to you. Do you honestly think I will let you divorce me to marry a tool like that" he yelled furiously. Becca knew Heath and she knew he was only trying to protect her by reacting this way, but little did Heath know his reaction was only making things worse for her.

Becca frowned as she watched Heath turn and walk up the beach. She grabbed her bag off the sand and headed in the opposite direction towards her room at The Sands.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Heath walked into the diner he noticed Simon sat at a table by himself. Heath saw this as the perfect opportunity to go the see Becca again; he wanted to make sure she was ok.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm coming" Becca yelled as she walked towards the door wrapped in a towel, she had just got out of the shower. She was shocked when she opened the door to see Heath standing there in front of here.

"Heath what are you doing here?" Becca exclaimed as he barged his way in and closed the door.

"Look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me and you want a divorce" Heath said as he stood in front of Becca.

"What, Heath you know I want…" Becca tried to turn away.

"Then this won't be hard for you will it. I promise if you do that then I will sign the papers" Heath replied grabbing Becca's arm and pulling her closer to him.

Becca looked up into Heath eyes "I want a divorce" she whispered.

She could see the pain in Heath's eyes "Right now tell me you don't love me" he replied. Becca paused for a moment as she felt Heath's body against hers, she could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Becca opened her mouth but couldn't say the words "I…I…I can't" she replied as she reached her hands behind his neck and kissed him passionately. Heath moved his hands to her hips and picked her up. Becca wrapped her legs around Heath's waist; she felt her towel fall to the floor.

Heath carried Becca over to the bed and laid her down gently before climbing between her legs, Becca reached up and pulled Heath's t-shirt over his head. She quickly removed his shorts and pulled him closer. Heath kissed Becca's neck and chest as he entered her.

Becca had no idea what was happening but she was too lost in the moment to care. She felt a tingling sensation as Heath's skin touched hers.

Heath couldn't help but smile when he heard Becca's pleasure filled groans, she had never been quiet during sex and now wasn't any different. Although he hadn't seen his wife for 8 years Heath was surprised how well he still knew his way around her body.

Both Heath and Becca were too lost in the moment to hear Becca's phone vibrating away to itself on the table '_Simon' _was flashing on the calling screen. As it stopped ringing a message popped up 4 missed calls.

It was now 10.45 and there was still no sign of Becca so Simon decided to go and see what was keeping her. He walked slowly towards her motel room door and knocked gently "Becca are you in there" he called. No one answered so Simon opened the door slowly and was shocked by what he saw…

**Please review. Tell me what you think about Simon, would love to here any thoughts or ideas you have.**


	6. Confessions and Revenge

Becca quickly grabbed her quilt and wrapped it around herself as she saw Simon enter "Simon what are you doing" she squealed.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry" he cried as he turned his back. Becca was stood in the middle of her motel room completely naked.

"I was just getting dressed I'm sorry I took longer than I said" she smiled "You can turn round now" she added. Becca was now stood in her bra and panties.

"I was worried about you, I thought maybe you had ran away" he teased.

"No of course not, hey listen why don't you go back to the diner and order us something delicious. I'll be there in 20minutes" Becca suggested.

"Ok Baby" Simon replied as he walked out of the door and closed it behind him. Becca waited a few minutes before opening the bathroom door. Heath was stood in the shower cubicle with the curtain drawn, in nothing but his boxers.

"Shit that was close" he grinned as he got out and moved towards Becca.

"You think" Becca replied before smirking at how vulnerable Heath looked in his boxers with his clothes in his hands. Becca couldn't resist she moved forwards as though she was going to kiss him before reaching around him and turning on the shower.

Heath yelled as the cold water bounced off his back "Your gonna pay for that" he laughed as he grabbed Becca and pulled her underneath the shower with him. Becca squealed as she felt the cold water down her back.

"I hate you Heath Braxton" she shrieked.

"Nah you don't" Heath smiled as he pulled Becca closer "Because I love you" he said as he kissed her lips gently. The cold water was now running off both of them.

X o xo xo xo x o xo

As Becca got dressed she smiled as she watched Heath looking at her "What?" she said as she zipped the side of her dress up.

"I do love you, you know" he said softly.

"I know you do baby I love you too" Becca replied as she walked towards him.

"You can have the divorce if you want"

"What?" Becca wasn't sure if she wanted to hear this.

"I love you so much, always have…always will and that's why I can let you go. If it's what you really want" Heath said with a painful expression on his face. Becca frowned before moving closer to him. She made him look at her and shook her head.

"Do you honestly think that is what I want? After what we have just done?" Becca frowned "I love you Heath, I'm gonna tell Simon I can't marry him"

Heath grinned widely "Do you meant that?" he asked. Becca nodded.

"Yeah of course I do" Becca sighed as she kissed him gently.

-x-

Simon was glad to see Becca walk through the door he had ordered some pancakes for them both "I ordered pancakes is that ok with you?" Simon smiled.

"What, err do you mind if we go back to my room, I don't feel too great" Becca lied she wanted to tell Simon the truth while she still had the courage too.

"Yes of course" Simon said as he stood and walked with her back to The Sands "Do you need to lie down?" he asked as he closed the door of Becca's room, he was shocked when he saw her standing behind him.

"I'm sorry Simon I'm not really sick I needed to talk to you" Becca started nervously "Please sit" Becca sat on the bed and patted the bed beside her.

"Is everything ok?" Simon asked anxiously.

"I'm so sorry, there is no easy way to say this but I can't marry you" Becca spoke almost in a whisper.

"What? No you don't mean that" Simon gasped.

"I can't marry you Simon it wouldn't be fair on you. You deserve someone who will love you the way you want to be loved. I can't give that to you" Becca took Simon's hand hers "You'll make someone an incredible husband one day, but I've already got mine"

"What Heath Braxton, you can't possibly think he can give you everything you want" Simon exclaimed as he stood up.

"He doesn't need to give me everything I want…He gives me everything I need and I love him" Becca tried to explain but Simon wasn't having any of it.

"Whatever he has said to you, it doesn't mean anything we could go away from here, even if we can't get the divorce we can still be together" Simon was practically begging. He reached down and grabbed Becca and pulled her to her feet. He kept hold of her wrists tightly.

"Its too late" Becca whispered "I've already let him in, that's what I was doing when you came in earlier. Heath was hiding in the bathroom…Simon I'm so sorr…" Becca apologised. She was interrupted by a slap across the cheek.

"You whore" Simon yelled "You had sex with him" He yelled furiously as he approached her.

Becca was now sat on the floor with her hand on her face "Seeing as you won't gave me what I want then I guess I'll have to take it from you" Simon snarled as he grabbed Becca's hair and dragged her onto the bed.

"Simon please" Becca begged as she felt Simon's hands move towards her groin "Stop" she screamed as she tried to struggle free but Simon was now on top of her, he put his hand over her mouth and held her down so she couldn't move.

Becca flinched as she felt Simon's face brushing against hers he was kissing her neck, she felt a sharp pain on her shoulder as Simon ripped her dress off revealing her bra. The tears were now streaming down Becca's face as she felt Simon's body pressing forcefully against hers.

-x-

Becca was now sat in the middle of her bed shaking and sobbing uncontrollably. Simon had left the room about half an hour ago but Becca was too shocked to move.

After another hour Becca decided she couldn't stay in the room for much longer, she gathered herself before gently climbing off the bed and staggering towards the door. The shock had caused Becca to forget how to use her legs. She walked out of the door and closed it behind her, heading straight for the beach.

People were staring at her as she walked past; Becca didn't look at herself before she left the room so she had no idea what state she was in.

Becca's red fitted dress was now ripped on the strap revealing her red padded bra; she had a bruise on her neck and across her cheek. Her eyes were red and puffy and there were black mascara stains on her face. Becca didn't notice the people staring at her as she walked towards a figure on the beach she recognized.

Heath was joking with Sam and Stu as he turned round and stopped laughing instantly when he saw the state of his wife, she was a mess and was shaking uncontrollably.

"Jesus" Sam exclaimed as he watched Heath rush to Becca "BRAX" Sam yelled.

Brax looked round and saw what was happening "Shit" he exclaimed as he turned completely and jogged towards them "What the fuck happened?" he asked when he got there.

Becca collapsed into Heath as he put his arms around her he could feel her body shaking as they fell to the sand. Heath gently cupped Becca's face in his hands "Baby, talk to me" he whispered. Becca was hysterical with tears she could hardly breathe never mind talk.

"Ok Beck, look at me baby did Simon do this?" Heath asked. He gritted his teeth when Becca nodded "Did he hit you?" Heath asked softly. Becca nodded again "Ok baby what else did he do to you? Did he…" Heath stopped speaking and stood up leaving Becca in a heap on the floor "I can't do this, I can't say the words" Heath spat with tears in his eyes, he ran his hand through his hair.

Brax knelt down beside Becca as Heath turned to watched "Becca sweetie, we need to know if Simon did anything else to you" Brax said softly. Becca looked at Heath and then at Brax "Yeah" she replied but no sound came out.

"I couldn't stop him, I tried but he was to strong" Becca sobbed, as Brax looked up at Heath.

"He raped you" Sam gasped. Becca just broke down and nodded "Yeh"

Brax pulled Becca towards him and looked up at Heath, but he was already walking towards the diner with fire in his eyes.

"Heath" Brax yelled after him "Heath" he tried again but it was no good. Heath couldn't hear him; he was too lost in his rage to hear anyone. As Heath stormed furiously into the diner it was then he saw him, sitting at a table in the middle of the Diner talking to Roo and Colleen. As soon as Simon looked up and saw the fury on Heath's face he realised what was coming…

**Please review x**


	7. Devastation

Heath didn't speak he didn't even yell he just walked over to Simon and punched him.

The power behind Heath's punched lifted Simon out of his chair and laid him across the table, Heath grabbed hold of Simon's shirt and pulled him to his feet before punching him again "Argh, he's gone mad" Colleen yelled as she rushed around.

Heath didn't stop at the second punch as Simon was on the floor Heath repeatedly kicked him one kick after the other "HEATH" a voice screamed from behind him "Oh god baby stop" it cried as Heath turned round he saw a very fragile Becca staring at him. Suddenly the pain in her eyes hit him as he rushed towards her before pulling her into a violent hug.

Both of Heath's muscular arms wrapped tightly around Becca's body as she leant all her weight into him. Heath could feel Becca's heart racing and her body shaking frantically. It wasn't until Becca pulled away from Heath and looked towards Simon that the people in the Diner saw the extent of her trauma.

"Oh my gawdfather, what happened?" Irene gasped as she looked at Becca then at Brax, who had just arrived in time to see the state of Simon.

"He attacked Heath's wife" Brax replied as he walked away from Irene and towards Heath.

"Heath's got a wife?" Irene exclaimed, obviously Colleen failed to mention this delightful piece of information.

"Here you go pet" Colleen smiled nervously as she approached Becca who was now sat next to Heath at a table. Simon was still laid out on the floor. Colleen handed Becca a glass of water.

"Thank you" Becca whispered as she tried to grip the glass in her shaking hands.

It wasn't long before the police arrived. Charlie and Watson were the first on the scene, Charlie walked towards Irene and Colleen "We have a witness who has said Heath Braxton was responsible for this assault" Charlie frowned.

"Nah Darl that can't be right, Heath was already here comforting his wife when Simon arrived in that state" Irene replied defending Heath and Becca.

"Yes that's right Sergeant, Heath Braxton was already in here when that man arrived" Colleen surprisingly confirmed Irene's comment.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Watson was already taking a statement from Becca while the paramedics took Simon out of the Diner and loaded him the ambulance. Brax watched carefully before walking towards Simon he could see Simon was now conscious Brax bent down so he was level with Simon's ear "Even jail won't keep you safe, you're a dead man" he whispered before standing up and walking away.

Brax waited outside until Heath and Becca came out, Heath left Becca with Watson so he could speak to Brax "She's gotta go to the police station for a proper examination" Heath said softly "Then I'm gonna take her home" he added.

Brax nodded "I'll go back to her room at The Sands and get her stuff" he said. Brax knew Heath wouldn't be able to deal with going inside that room, especially with a police investigation going on. Not to mention the fact this would be the perfect opportunity for Brax to speak to Charlie.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Charlie was stood just inside the doorway of Becca's room, Brax approached her and was horrified as he looked into the room, he couldn't believe what had happened. As he looked around he noticed a few officers were talking to neighbours.

"Hey" Charlie said softly as she moved closer to him "How's Becca?"

"A mess" Brax replied as he continued to stare into the room, Charlie grabbed his arm causing Brax to come out of his trance. Charlie dragged him away from the room.

"Has anyone spoken to them?" Charlie asked.

"Yeh, Becca's gotta go to the police station" Brax replied "I just came to get some of her things" he added.

"Ok what does she need?" Charlie said softly.

"Just clothes and stuff I guess" Brax replied he still couldn't get his head around what was happening. He couldn't shake the fragile image of Becca walking towards them on the beach.

"Right you wait here and I'll get some" Charlie said softly before turning and walking back inside the room. She returned a few moments later with a small bag of clothes "Here" she said as she handed them to Brax.

"Hey listen did you wanna meet up later, I really need to talk to you" Brax asked quietly. Charlie nodded "Yeah ok, I'll call you" she smiled before walking away.

Brax got back inside his Ute and headed to the police station, as he walked through the double doors he noticed Heath sat in the waiting room "Hey mate" Brax said as he sat beside him. Heath just glanced at him quickly before returning his gaze to the floor "Where's Becca?"

"She's being examined by the police doctor" Heath replied "They said she might need the morning after pill"

Brax's eye brows lifted, this was not something he had expected Heath to take so well. "I take it she can go home after this then?" Brax tried to change the subject.

"What kind of man does something like this? I knew I should have gone with her" Heath frowned. Brax looked puzzled.

"What are you talking about, gone with her where?" he asked curiously.

"To tell Simon about us" Heath explained "I slept with Becca and she was going to tell Simon the engagement was off"

"Sorry mate" Brax shook his head in disbelief "Have they said what will happen to Simon?"

"No" Heath gritted his teeth at the mention of Simon's name.

Suddenly the door opened and Becca came out wearing a pair of grey jog pants and a white t-shirt which was miles to big for her. Heath quickly stood up and walked towards her he grabbed her hand and walked with her towards the door. Becca's tearstained face was a heartbreaking sight for Heath; he was struggling with his emotions as he opened the door of Brax's Ute so Becca could climb inside.

x-x-x-x-x

Cheryl was waiting at the door when they got back; she was horrified by the state of Becca. She was covered in bruises and the clothes she was wearing were too big, this doesn't sound like a big deal to most people but Becca always took pride in her appearance so seeing her like this was a shock for everyone.

Cheryl threw Heath a sympathetic look as she watched him help Becca inside "You ok baby?" Heath whispered as he looked into Becca's eyes.

Becca nodded slowly "Can I go for a shower" she asked numbly.

"Yeah Hon" Heath nodded. He watched helplessly as Becca walked towards the bathroom. She had no energy in her movement it was almost like she was a walking ghost; she was there, without actually being there.

Brax turned to Heath and Cheryl as Becca disappeared into the bathroom "What do you wanna do?" Brax asked coolly.

"I say we make the bastard pay" Cheryl interrupted viciously. Brax glared at his mum and then turned back to Heath

"Heath?" Brax said again hoping for an answer "What do you wanna do?"

"Destroy him" was all Heath said, but that was all he needed to say. Brax pulled out his phone and had already started calling the boys. Brax knew they wouldn't need much persuading for this job, Becca meant a lot to everyone.

**Ok thoughts please x x **


	8. The Truth

It had been a few weeks since Becca was attacked, and everyone close to her had started to notice the difference in her. Becca wasn't the same confident woman she used to be, and she certainly didn't dress the same.

Brax and Heath had already put a plan in action as to how they were going to deal with Simon. Little did they know Simon had Becca over a barrel?

Simon knew something about Becca that she didn't want anyone else to find out, and Simon being the sleaze he is used this to his advantage.

-x-x

It was about 9am when Heath woke up; he could feel Becca shaking beside him "Becca" Heath whispered as he shook her gently "Bex"

Suddenly Becca shot up and almost knocked Heath out of bed "Jeez" Heath gasped as he regained his balance "You ok?" he asked when he saw her tearstained face.

Becca nodded weakly "Yeh, just a bad dream" she explained. Although she wanted to tell Heath all about her dream she knew it would only make him angrier and determined to hurt Simon, so she decided not to bother.

"I'm going to get some water" she sighed as she slipped slowly out of bed. Heath watched Becca curiously as she walked out of the bedroom into the kitchen. He had never seen her like this before and it scared the hell out of him.

As Becca walked into the kitchen she was shocked to see Brax sat at the kitchen table, Brax quickly stood when he saw Becca's face "Shit are you ok beck" Brax asked softly.

"Yeah fine, I just need a drink" Becca had always been a bad liar. Brax frowned as Becca walked past him and headed towards the sink. She got herself a glass of water and turned back to face Brax "Do you think I asked for it?" Becca asked causing Brax to lose his balance for a few seconds.

"What no, of course you didn't" Brax exclaimed "Look Becca, what that animal did to you was inexcusable, he had no right to hurt you like that"

"I just can't help but think what if I encouraged it, I mean we had been together for almost a year and hadn't slept together and then I go and sleep with Heath the first chance I get"

"Yeah but Heath's your husband, you know him" Brax replied trying to make sense of what Becca was getting at "What's he got over you Beck?" Brax finally asked the question which had been nagging him.

"My career" Becca's reply was simple.

"What do you mean you're career?" Brax wondered.

"I didn't pass my final exams at Med school" Becca replied "I didn't know it at the time but Simon paid someone to switch my test before it was marked"

"Yeah but surely that means you can't get blamed for it?" Brax said quickly.

"Yes I can, because when I found out I should have told the Dean about it. If Simon tells the truth it will completely destroy my career, not to mention a possible jail sentence for fraud" Becca explained.

"That's why you won't stand up to him" Heath interrupted, Becca and Brax had no idea he was standing behind them "For god sake Becca the man raped you. Is you're career really that important to you?"

"I don't expect you to understand Heath" Becca quickly replied with out thinking.

"Why because I am just a no hoper?" Heath spat angrily.

"I didn't mean that" Becca quickly apologised "You know I don't think that"

Heath just shook his head "Out of all the people in my life I thought you were different, but your not you just think the same as everyone else"

"Heath please" Becca tried again.

"No Becca you're right I mean look at you you're beautiful, smart funny how the hell can someone like me be enough for someone like you, you should never have come back. It would have been better if you sent you're lawyer" Becca could see the hurt in Heath's eyes and it killed her.

"Heath please, I'm not as perfect as you think I am" Becca pleaded "I've done things I'm not proud of either"

"Oh what lie about some poxy test" Heath added.

"I lied to you" Becca cried out without thinking first. Heath just stared at her; he was completely shocked by Becca's outburst "I didn't tell you the truth about when I left"

"I know why you left, believe me I don't need reminding" Heath said sadly as he remembered the night Becca fell.

"You think, Heath I can't lie to you anymore" Becca cried "The night I fell down the stairs…I didn't have a miscarriage, I had an abortion"

Heath's eyes widened he had no idea how to deal with the news Becca had given him "You did what?" He wasn't sure whether to shout or cry.

"I was scared, you were on the road to self destruct and the way you lashed out scared me to death" Becca said "I couldn't bear to bring a baby into that and I knew you would never let me get away with an abortion, so I decided to tell you I lost the baby instead"

Brax couldn't believe what he was hearing; he never thought in a million years that Becca was capable of such lies.

"You did what?" Heath yelled "Why would you do that, do you have any idea about all the guilt I have had to live with over the years"

"Heath please" Becca tried to grab heath but he shrugged her off.

"You let me think I killed our baby" Heath spat furiously "Why would you do that?"

"Because I was scared Heath" Becca argued "You were going to hit me that night, I couldn't bring a baby into that"

Brax's eye's widened when Becca mentioned the part about Heath nearly hitting her, it was at that moment he realised Heath was the reason Becca fell

"You were scared. You didn't want our baby" heath yelled "What about what I wanted? The minute you fell I knew what I had done. The person I was turning into. I would have been different if we kept the baby" Heath's voice had changed from fury to devastation.

"I didn't know that then, I just needed to get away from you get away from us and the toxic couple we had become" Becca continued to try and explain herself to Heath "Please baby I'm sorry" she said as she tried to touch him again.

Heath shrugged her off "I can't deal with this now" he spat furiously as he stomped towards the door.

"Heath where are you going?" Brax asked.

"Out I need to get away from her" Heath snapped as he looked back at Becca before finally slamming the front door closed behind him.

"I didn't want to hurt him" Becca sighed as she turned to Brax "I would never deliberately do that to him"

"What did you think telling him would do?" Brax snapped honestly "Do you have any idea how much he loves you? Or how bad he felt after the accident?"

"I'm sorry" Becca replied with tears in her eyes.

"Save it for him, it's him you need to apologise too" Brax replied as he disappeared into the bathroom, leaving Becca sat in the lounge completely by herself. She couldn't believe how stupid she had been, why the hell did she have to blurt out the truth like that.

Whether Becca liked it or not, she was now faced with the possibility of losing Heath forever.

**Ok thoughts please, sorry it has taken me so long to update. X**


	9. Haunted

Becca knew it was a bad idea telling Heath what really happened with their baby and now she was paying for it. Becca had not heard from Heath for almost a week, he wasn't answering her texts of returning any of her calls.

Becca decided enough was enough; she headed to the Braxton house, hoping to find Heath there. She took a deep breath as she knocked on the front door there was no answer so Becca tried the handle and luckily it was open. Heath was sat on the sofa watching TV with a crate of beer next to him "What do you want?" Heath spat when he spotted Becca approach him.

"We need to talk" Becca said in a whisper.

"Like hell we do" Heath replied angrily "You didn't talk to me about getting rid of our kid did you?"

"I know and I hate myself for that" Becca tried.

"Yeah and I hate you for it too" Heath spat.

"You don't mean that" Becca gasped "Heath please"

"No I don't want to hear it Becca" Heath snarled "And if you really must know yes I do hate you"

"Heath I know you don't mean that, please just give me the chance to explain. And then if you still want me to leave then I won't argue" Becca pleaded.

"Fine" Heath replied stubbornly "But I don't see how you can justify having an abortion without even talking to me first"

"Do you not remember why I was in the hospital in the first place" Becca snapped causing Heath to look away "You were off the rails Heath, even you can't deny that"

"I know but…" Heath tried.

"Look I know we went through hell back then but I was hurting too" Becca said honestly "We both lost a baby and you were determined to push me as far away from you as possible"

"I didn't know how to comfort you, I had no idea what you would want from me" Heath's voice softened a little.

"You should have asked, because the only thing I wanted from you was you" Becca frowned "I love you so much Heath and what I did was unforgivable, but when I was in hospital and the nurse told me I was still pregnant I was scared of how you would react. I couldn't bring a baby into the relationship we had back then"

Heath didn't reply but Becca knew he was taking it all in "I was scared Heath, scared of you scared of being alone. And scared of losing our baby all over again. I didn't know what that would do to us if we lost another baby" Becca couldn't fight the tears as she told Heath how she felt "I'm sorry"

Although Heath was angry with Becca even he couldn't ignore the pain in her eyes, he stood up and moved towards her, Heath grabbed Becca and hugged her tightly "I know, me too I don't really hate you"

x-x-x

Becca was glad Heath had finally opened up to her about the baby, and although she still felt terrible about lying to him she did feel better about the fact he knew the truth now.

"So what does this mean for us?" Heath asked curiously as he sat on the sand beside Becca, she was looking out over the water deep in thought.

"Huh" Becca said as she turned to face Heath.

"Us?" Heath replied "You know me and you, what will happen now?"

"We got married too young" Becca said softly causing Heath to brace himself "But unlike most people who get married at 16, baby we did the right thing. I have honestly never loved anyone as much as I love you"

Heath took a deep breath as he looked to the beautiful woman by his side; he draped his arm across Becca's shoulders and kissed her temple "What did I do to have a wife as amazing as you huh?"

"Hey I'm not the only amazing one you know" Becca giggled as she snuggled into Heath "I love Heath Braxton"

"Yeah and I love you too Rebecca Braxton" Heath smiled as he let his hand tuck its self inside Becca's shirt, he pulled out the gold chain Becca had around her neck. On it was her plain gold band wedding ring.

"What are you doing?" Becca asked as she watched Heath take the ring off the chain.

"This belongs on there" Heath said as he pointed at Becca's hand, Becca didn't hesitate she held her hand out for Heath to put the wedding ring back on "There that's better"

Becca and Heath sat for a bit longer on the beach before finally heading to Angelo's for a drink and some dinner.

x-x-x

Brax seemed pleased when he spotted Becca and Heath walk in; they seemed to have sorted things out. But his smile soon disappear when he was who had followed them in "Nah not likely" Brax said as he barged towards Heath "Get out" he yelled at the man standing behind them.

Heath turned and fury took over him when he realised who Brax was shouting out. Heath quickly pulled Becca behind him and launched at the man "Heath" Becca squealed as she watched Heath punch the man.

Brax arrived just in time to pull Heath off the stranger, Becca quickly stood in front of Heath and put her hand on his chest "Please don't do this now" she pleaded.

x-x-x

Brax, Heath and Becca were now all stood staring at the man, Angelo's had emptied as soon as the brawl broke out "Well, well, well isn't this cosy?" the man grinned callously "It didn't take you long to move on did it Rebecca" he added as he tried to get closer to Becca, Heath suddenly placed himself in front of Becca.

"What do you want Simon?" Becca asked when she could finally speak.

"More importantly why aren't you in jail?" Heath spat "in fact you should be dead after what you did to her" Heath launched at Simon again but Brax and Becca managed to stop him.

**Ok sorry to leave it there after so long of not updating, I hope this chapter was ok for you guys. Please review and let me know what you think x x**


End file.
